Le dernier des dragons, vraiment?
by Dragonna
Summary: Pas besoin de l'avoir vu ou l'avoir entendu pour le savoir, il l'avait bien compris, ne serait-ce qu'en ne la voyant plus venir. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'aller interroger, en les terrorisant, des villageois, il savait qui l'avait tué!


**Disclaimer**: _Coeur de Dragon _n'est pas à moi mais au réalisateur qui a fait ce film.

**Personnage**: ...Draco (+ un clin d'oeil à Drake de _Coeur de Dragon 2_)

**Genre:** Angst et Général

_**Rating: **_Pour tous

* * *

_**«****Le dernier des dragons, vraiment****?****»**_

* * *

_Elle était morte..._

Pas besoin de l'avoir vu ou l'avoir entendu pour le savoir, il l'avait bien compris, ne serait-ce qu'en ne la voyant plus venir. Il baissa la tête, regardant son reflet dans la rivière. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'aller interrogé (en terrorisant) des villageois, il savait qui l'avait tué. Ce tueur de dragons, qui avaient tant des des siens...presque tous...encore lui. _Décidément...était-il invisible?_

Il avait déjà tué lui-même des chevaliers qui recherchaient la gloire, le mérite et les remerciements des villageois ''martyrisés'' par les dragons. Des chevaliers...qui abandonnait les carcasses des dragons vaincus (outre quelques trophées). Ca il en avait eu quelques uns, qu'il avait massacrés, il n'était pas né celui qui pourrait le vaincre!

_Ce tueur de dragons là le faisait pour l'argent? _

_Étrange, il n'avait jamais vu ça...surtout de la part d'un chevalier. _

Et puis...pourquoi elle? Elle n'avait jamais (ou presque) attiré quelques ennuis aux humains, préférant les laisser en paix, sachant que s'en prendre à eux risquait de faire venir justement des chevaliers. _Elle n'avait rien fait mais il y en avait un qui était quand même venu._

Le grand dragon retourna dans sa grotte, douché au passage par l'eau glacial de la cascade qui camouflait sa retraite. Mais ses pensées tournaient toujours autour de ce ''mystère''. _Ce chevalier...avait-il une dent contre les siens pour justifier un tel acharnement? Un Dragon avait-il détruit sa vie, le poussant à haïr son espèce au point d'en vouloir être l'extincteur? _Il eut un petit rire amer. Le chevalier tueur de dragon finirait bien par le trouver lui aussi., comme il avait trouvé sa fiancée. Il poussa un profond soupir qui secoua tout son vieux corps de dragon. Il s'allongea en boule dans un coin de la grotte, son museau tout prêt du bout de sa queue. Il ferma les yeux, repensant à sa rencontre avec elle. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient de petits dragonneaux, alors que tout deux s'étaient éclipsé de leurs nid respectif._ Le savon que sa mère lui avait passé ce jour-là_! Il eut un rire nostalgique tandis qu'il y repensait. Le souvenir de la petite dragonette qui s'était amusé à lui sauter dessus depuis une branche d'arbre revenait aussi en sa mémoire, le faisant soupirer à nouveau. Les dragons pouvaient vraiment pleurer...il avait déjà eu le cœur brisé par une trahison, maintenant il n'était brisé que davantage par la perte de sa bien-aimée.

Ses pensées voguèrent encore vers le passé, le faisant se rappeler de leurs rencontre lors de leurs premiers vols en solitaire. Il repensa à toutes ses actions (parfois stupide, il se l'accordait) qu'il faisait pour l'amuser. Une fois, il avait multiplié les figures aériennes et s'était brutalement cogné à une falaise parce qu'il était trop occupé à la regarder, afin de voir ses réactions, pour faire attention à où il allait. Elle avait bien rit ce jour là...et lui songeait qu'il avait eu mal aux ailes pendant un bon moment après ça.

_Et puis ils s'étaient de vue pendant longtemps..._

_...très longtemps._

Ce n'était qu'il y a une dizaine d'années qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé. _C'était après l'incident_...après son partage de cœur avec ce gamin. Il avait fuit, sentant la rage du mystérieux chevalier qui était le précepteur du gamin. _Qu'était-il devenu celui-là? Celui qui avait tant plaidé sa cause le jour du partage, qui avait promit de l'enseigner dans la tradition de l'ancien code? _

Malgré lui, les paroles passèrent dans son esprit. Il les connaissaient oui...Il n'était pas n'importe quel dragon. Un serment chevaleresque instauré par Arthur il y a de cela si longtemps, bien avant sa propre naissance.

_Autour de la Table Ronde, sur l'épée Sainte Excalibur, un chevalier doit jurer qu'il obéira au code qui restera éternel._

_Un chevalier doit être vaillant, son coeur ne connaît que la vertu, son épée protège les démuni, son bras défend les faible, sa parole n'est que vérité, sa colère vain les ennemis._

_L'ancien Code ne mourra jamais tant qu'un chevalier se souviendra de lui._

_Les mots ne seront pas oubliés tant qu'il y aura une voix pour les prononcer clairement._

_Tant qu'il conservera un coeur, l'Ancien Code brillera pour toujours. _

_L'ancien Code..._

Le Dragon soupira. Finalement il plaignait le chevalier qui avait tant plaidé la cause de gamin ce jour-là. Il croyait en l'honnêteté de son élève. Le dragon eut un rire presque amer. _Pauvre précepteur, s'il savait l'âme noire que cachait ce visage d'ange. Ho lui le savait...Il l'avait senti dès qu'il avait vu le garçon_. Mais les pleurs d'une mère n'avaient pu, à l'époque le laisser indifférent. Et cet homme qui ne jurait que par ce Code, qui avait promit d'en faire un honnête homme.

Il s'était laissé convaincre, malgré ses réticences. Ce garçon était très jeune, même pas vingt ans, il ne pouvait le ''condamner'' parce qu'il pouvait encore changer.

_Ils avaient tous été crédules..._

_..Lui le premier..._

Pauvre chevalier, quel désillusion cela avait du être pour lui aussi. Même s'il s'était trompé et l'avait désigné comme seul et unique responsable. C'était humain après tout, il n'avait vraiment pas voulu croire en l'âme noire que son élève avait depuis si longtemps. C'était sans doute plus facile de le penser responsable lui. _Oui...sans doute. _Il releva la tête, observant sans la regarder la grotte où il vivait. _Pfff finalement il avait des doutes sur l'identité de ce tueur de dragons...ça serait CE chevalier que cela ne l'étonnerait qu'à moitié._

Ces villageois qui souffraient, que ce jeune roi tuait pas plaisir, prônant que c'était plus une délivrance qu'un châtiment. Et qui en riait. A ces pensées, il découvrir ses crocs. Si leurs vies n'étaient désormais pas lié, il l'aurait dévoré, écrasé ce moucheron qui s'était imposé tyran.

_Corrompre le cœur, la moitié de cœur qu'un dragon généreux lui avait donné pour le sauver..Ce garçon devait avoir une âme vraiment noire, irrécupérable depuis le début._

Il secoua la tête. Elle, sa compagne, lui avait dit que non il n'était pas responsable, qu'il avait eu du cœur et qu'il ne devait pas regretté de s'être montré meilleur que la plupart des humains. Stupide gentillesse qui l'avait perdu cette fois là. En plus, si ce chevalier était bien celui qu'il pensait être, il se sentait responsable de la mort de sa compagne.

_Quoique...s'il n'avait pas sauvé le gosse, le chevalier l'aurait aussi poursuivit. _

_Cela serait revenu au même finalement non?_

Il l'aurait perdu de toute façon, et même sans ce chevalier, un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un voulant se tailler une réputation de héros aurait pu l'avoir.

Le destin était une chose tellement imprévisible. Il se mura donc dans son chagrin, se fermant à tout le reste.

* * *

Il se releva, le faim l'obligeant à bouger après quelques jours immobile dans sa grotte à ressasser de sombres et déprimantes pensées, à se plonger dans sa mémoire, à repenser à son enfance, à ses moments passé avec elle. Il déploya ses ailes, les étirant. Ce chevalier devait toujours être dans la région, il faudrait être prudent.

_Parce qu'il...était le dernier..._

_...Vraiment le dernier...vivant..._

Il releva la tête. _Sauf si on comptait un dragon qui n'était pas encore né, évidement_. Les dragonneaux pouvaient rester longtemps blottis dans leur œuf. Il tourna la tête, dissimulant un œuf aux sombres couleur entre deux rochers, derrière un vieux boucliers détruits. Personne ne le trouverait ici. Et, de plus, un œuf de dragon pouvait faire penser à une pierre.

Il décolla, projetant des gouttelettes d'eau un peu partout, appréciant le soleil sur ses écailles.

* * *

Fin


End file.
